Where Have You Been?
by TheLoneFanFictioner
Summary: Natsu's been gone for three years after proposing to Lucy and suddenly returns. Will Lucy and Natsu finally get married? Or will other things stand in their way?


A NaLu Fanfiction

By TheLoneFanFictioner

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

It's been three years. He isn't back yet. How much longer do I have to wait for you Natsu? I thought as I lay in my bed. I smiled at the memory of Natsu and Happy barging into my house, and me simply kicking them out every time. I should have cherished that time with them... Now that Natsu's gone... I don't even know what to do... At least Erza, Happy, and Gray are still here. Heh.I hear a knock on my door. "Huh?" I walk over to my door and opens it, to see Erza Scarlet, an S-Class Wizard from my Guild Fairy Tail, step in. "Hey Lucy. Wanna hang out?" She smiled at me. She knew how much I was hurting from losing Natsu. I smiled at her "Yeah sure!" I can see she brought cake. Seriously... That woman is scary, but she can seriously love cake. Oh well. I suddenly see a flash of blue behind Erza. "LUCYYYYYYYYYY!" Happy, Natsu's blue winged cat flew through the door and slammed into me. "Oof! Happy! Be careful!" I patted his head however. He was hurting more than all of us. Or maybe not... Natsu proposed to me a few days before he left. We were gonna get married in a month, but Master Makarov sent him out on that stupid secret mission. I never saw him again for three years. I hope he's okay... If anything happened to him... NO! I can't think about that right now... Erza and Happy are here... They're hurting just as much as me. I should stop being selfish.I give them a quick smile. "Let me guess Erza. You brought strawberry cake?" I smile at her. She grins at me. "You know me too well Lucy" She winks. "Well then, I'll get Happy some fish and we can all sit down and have a nice chat, alright?" I smile and walk to the kitchen. Happy likes tuna. I wonder if I can find some?

 _ **Erza's POV**_

Lucy seems to be in better spirits... I think as I watch her retreating back go to the kitchen. I sighed. She's been through the worst... Natsu proposed to her and left just a week after the proposal. I head towards the dining room, Happy trailing behind me, crying. Guess he hasn't gotten over the fact Natsu left him alone...I smile at him and pat his head. "He'll be back soon, I promise." I know it's an empty promise but at least he'll feel better. "R-really?" He looks up at me. I smile down at him. "Of course." I lied... I hate lying, but he seems happier now... (Author's Note: See what I did there? LOL!) I started walking towards the dining room again, Happy in my arms. I smile down at him "Hey, calm down Happy. He'll be back soon, I know it." I smile. "I know... I just hope it's soon though" Happy sniffed. I give him a reassuring smile. "You little baby~" I laugh.

 _ **Happy's POV**_

I know Erza is lying but I'm still happy. Natsu coming home soon, that would be the best thing that ever happens! I hope Lucy's gonna get me tuna fish. I love those. I snuggle closer to Erza. She's my third best friend. After Natsu and Lucy of course. Hee hee! 9 years ago, Natsu discovered my egg. I smile at the memory of my hatching. So many people! Hee! Lucy wasn't there... And the Edolas adventure! Edo-Lucy was scary... Oh well. I let Erza carry me to the dining room. After a couple of minutes Lucy joined us. She had a plate of Tuna fish, and she had cut the cake. I lick my lips at the sight of the fish. "Lucy, can I eat the fish nowwww?" I sound whiney, but whatever. I was hungry! "Of course Happy, go ahead." Lucy smiles at me. Some of the fish was cooked and some weren't. I grab a raw one and start eating while Erza and Lucy discuss Guild problems, and personal problems. I block them out and enjoy my fish. By the time I'd eaten about 5, they were done. There was no more raw fish and the cake was done too. Aww. I sighed. "Thank you for the fish Lucy!" I was so full! Oh well. "I'm gonna take one to go, okay?" I laugh and take a cooked tuna fish. She smiles at me "Oh Happy you little kitty cat." She laughs. I frown "Whaaaaat?" Erza starts laughing too. We're all a big family... But we really do miss Natsu.

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

I reel back from the blow. "Urgh..." This monster was stronger than I expected. "Crap..." I prepare myself for the finishing blow. "Karyu No Gokugeki!" It was knocked out. He gave his signature grin. "Now, I can go back to Lucy. Hopefully she isn't too stressed." His grin turned into a groan. "Wait crap, TRAINN!" He groaned again and started walking towards the nearest train station "I. Hate. Vehicles..." He complained. He smiled in spite of himself, because when he got back, he and Lucy could plan their wedding. "Oh yeah! Happy's gonna be happy to see me too!" He laughed. (Author's Note: EYY! I did it again! :D I'm so punny har har!) I smile at the thought... Until the train started. "I. Hate. VEHICLES! WHY!" He wailed.

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

"I ran to the train station. He's back! He's really back!" I was smiling wildly. "Oh my god... He is!" I can see Natsu's pink hair from here! "NATSUUUUU!" I run at him as tears fill my eyes. He turns. "Hey Lucy!" I barrel into him with a hug. "I missed you..."


End file.
